I Will Wait For As Long As I Have To My Love
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Amaterasu is depressed beacause memory is slowly starting to return to her. Amaterasu x Waka. I DO NOT OWN OKAMI! P.s Ammy is a wolf and a human in this ;


The wind picked up at a pace that made it difficult to look ahead. The wolf sighed as she looked around to find the proper road.

"This way, no. This way!"

Issun's voice echoed through her mind. There were some days she just wished that ponicle would disappear. The wolf looked upwards and sniffed the air. A storm was upon them, not that she didn't already know that, she controlled weather with her emotions, so she was already aware of the raging storm heading their way. Issun on the other hand, had to announce the obvious like he always did,

"Ammy, take cover in that cave, I think were gonna get wet!"

She wined and followed his directions to the cave that she was already heading to before he spoke. Today she just couldn't focus, just couldn't think straight. Only hours before her and her ponicle had met up with, what Issun called, the half-baked prophet. She just couldn't get him out of her head. Every time they saw him, she saw a vision. At first she believed it to be someones else's vision, she was a god after all, it wasn't impossible, but the more times she saw him, the clearer the vision became, and this time, it was completely clear. But it was not a vision, it was a memory, a lost memory buried within her mind.

It pained her to think of it. She didn't want to believe it, she just didn't. But the stronger she became, the more she saw him, and the more she saw him, the clearer the **memory **got.

The memory showed a woman with beautiful snow white hair and crimson patterns all over her body. Along with her, was him. His long golden hair floating in the breeze as cherry blossom petals passed their faces. He spoke to her and told her he loved her, and that he never wanted to lose her.

The wolf felt a tear roll down her face. She looked down into a puddle below her and watched as if in slow motion her tear slipped from her face and hit the puddle, and if only for a second, she saw the girl from her vision/memory in the puddle, when the water calmed, she saw herself once more. Her mind was pulled by the ponicle who continued speaking.

"Ammy!"

She grunted in frustration.

"Okay, okay never mind..." The ponicle looked away and walked off to the wall. He lifted his brush and began sketching random drawings.

Amaterasu looked away as sorrow washed over her. She remembered now. Now if only she could tell him, tell him that she remembered when she was human, and their time together, the love they shared, if only...

Another tear slipped and this time when her reflection rippled, she saw him. She saw her prophet, the one she loved and missed dearly, she saw Waka.

"My chérie, bouncing friend, may I sit out the storm with you two?"

"No one wants you here, yeah half baked pro-" Issun jumped up and down in rage before Amaterasu cut him off by placing her paw over his tiny body.

She barked slightly as her way to tell him it was okay to sit down, he took the hint and sat down beside her.

"Merci Amaterasu. So, some storm eh? Came out of no where."

"Your a prophet, shouldn't you have been able to predict it?" Issun asked, escaping her grasp.

"Even I cannot predict the weather my little bouncing friend." He said simply.

"Stop calling me that!" Issun yelled making his tiny body shake.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and looked at him, completely ignoring the boys conversation, which she was sure wasn't very nice.

At that moment, Amaterasu wished with every ounce of her being that she could speak. She wished she could tell him everything, though since she couldn't, she only had one other option.

Amaterasu looked to him and nudged him with her head, causing him to drop his flute. He looked at her in confusion. She tried to make him understand. She hoped her eyes told the story she wanted to tell, though nothing seemed to happen, his face went from confusion, to sadness, like he knew what she was thinking.

"Hello!" Issun yelled getting Waka's attention.

"Well I believe I must be going." Waka said as he stood up.

"Leaving? But I thought you were going to wait out the storm... and look, it's actually getting worse." Issun said taking the words right out of her mouth.

"I'm aware. But I just remembered somewhere I am needed."

"Your up to no good again aren't you?" Issun yelled, as he jumped up and down in anger.

"Moi? No, I asure you I do no harm. But I must go, see you my little bouncing friend, Amaterasu." With that, he left.

Amaterasu stood up and charged into the storm. She looked all around but saw no one. She began barking wildly but still nothing. She looked down into another puddle, he reflection ripped as drop after drop hit the puddle, along with her tears.

"Ammy?" Issun came up beside her and looked at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes, and actually stepped back a bit.

"A-ammy, what's wrong with you? It's just Waka."

Amaterasu felt something snap and she growled at Issun, barring her teeth.

"Whoa! I meant no harm!"

She sighed and returned to the cave dripping wet. A minute after Issun joined her.

"The rain just keeps falling and falling... can't you clear it up Ammy?"

_Of course I can. But I'm not going to._ She thought, but instead she just looked away from him and decided to sleep.

When she woke up, she felt odd. The rain had stopped, but that was because she slept. She decided to shrug the odd feeling and stepped out of the cave. When she put out her arm, she realised, instead of a paw, she had a hand, a human hand. She quickly looked over and saw her ponicle fast asleep, so she looked into the puddle and saw the girl from her vision. It really was her.

_I-I can tell Waka now. _She thought as a smile appeared over her face, and just as she smiled, and sun shawn brightly against her skin. She took a moment to take in the heat of the sun when she heard a voice. She opened her eyes to see her mother, and all 13 brush gods.

_**My daughter. **_Her mother's voice rung through her ears, and she realised that they were only spirits. **_We put all the power we had together. You will live this one day as a human being. I felt your sadness, as did everyone else in this world. Use it to your advantage my daughter, because until all evil is riden from this world, you will never be human again. Take this chance and embrace it. I love you Amaterasu._** With that, all 13 gods and her mother disappeared.

Amaterasu felt a tear slip down her face, but she quickly shrugged it off and ran to grab her little ponicle. She scooped him up and ran, she didn't even care where, she just ran.

Issun slowly awakened and realised he was on the move. He looked upwards and saw a beautiful girl with crimson features and right then, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"H-hey, your really pretty and all, but where's Ammy?" He tripped over his words, slurring them together.

"Oh Issun.." She laughed. And her voice made Issun speechless, but only for an instant.

"Ya'know, as weird as this may sound, a wolf I know, if she was human, she'd look just like you."

"Issun, I am Ammy," She looked at him and smiled.

"Whaaat? But how?"

"My mother."

"... Your reaaallllyyy prettttyyy.."

"Yes yes I know." She rolled her eyes as she continued to her unknown destination.

Once she reached the highest point she could reach, she placed Issun on her shoulder and began yelling into the wind.

"Ushiwaka!" She yelled as loud as she could, telling the wind to carry her voice as far as it could.

Issun looked at her in confusion.

"A-are you trying to find that half baked prophet?"

"Yes." She said simply, trying to hold back the tears that now stung her eyes.

"USHIWAKA!" She repeated his name hoping for a better result this time. Her voice was louder, but the owner to the name did not show any sign of being around.

She sat down on the grass and tried to look ahead as her vision blurred from tears.

"Why do you like that guy?"

"We have history." she said simply, not wanting to go into detail.

Issun minded his own business and said nothing. She laid down on the grass and closed her eyes. Her mind began to wonder through old memories. She missed her mother dearly, and wanted nothing more then to see her prophet.

"What are you doing here?" Issun asked.

Amaterasu slowly opened her eyes and saw the one person she wanted. Waka.

"Waka!" She quickly got to her feet as tears began steaming down her face.

"Amaterasu. You remember? And your human again?"

"Oh Waka. My mother allowed me to be human, just for today." Her voice cracked from the tears.

"My chérie..." He could no longer hold himself back, he dropped his flute and pulled her into her arms.

She instantly began crying as she held him as tight as she could. Waka found himself crying slightly too, but just didn't care.

"Ew." Issun said as he looked away.

Amaterasu moved so she could look into his eyes. Waka lifted his hand and wiped the goddess tears away. She forced a smile. He smiled back and reached out his hand to trace over the crimson patterns that surrounded her face. She shivered under his touch, remembering how often he used to do that to her. His hand finally rested on her cheek, and he closed the space between their faces.

Their lips touched and Amaterasu's final missing memories returned in a flood of tears. They pulled apart and her face showed her shock.

"What is it my chérie?"

"I remember everything now."

"Good."

Amaterasu looked to the sun and noticed it was setting fast. She had only seconds before she became a wolf once again.

"W-waka... I don't have long... please, I- I-"

"Don't worry my chérie.. I wont leave you. Once you become human again, we will be together again, I promise."

"Oh Ushiwaka.." Tears flooded her face again as she pulled herself closer placing another kiss upon her prophets lips. He pulled her in his arms and held her tightly as the last bit of sunlight disappeared.

"I-I love you Waka.." She said as a white light began to glow around her body. She held on even tighter as her figure shifted and changed back into a wolf.

She stood on her hign legs still in the prophets arms. Finally he let go and wiped away a few tears of his own as she got down and stood normally.

"Je t'amie trop Amaterasu..."

"Okay one ew, and two... bye." Issun walked off down the hill.

Amaterasu watched him walk off before looking back at her angel. He smiled to her and she quickly licked his cheek.

"I will be waiting my goddess, for as long as I have to." He kissed the top of her head before flying off.

_Goodbye my love... I know you will wait._

**Author's Notes: Well I had this idea and couldn't resit writin it... I DO NOT OWN OKAMI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLEASE DONT TAKE IT AWAY! XD Good? Bad? Dont like? Dont read! Review~! By the way, I think this may be one of my best stories XD**

**XxSoulNoteWritterxX ;)**


End file.
